Cursed Runes
by GlassFeathers
Summary: In a world where humans must fight against an unseen force known as 'The Shadows', a young man desperatley tries to find out what his 'Dream' means. By his side, his best friend, who seems heartless, pushes him to leave Hordic a dieing city. Joined by a f
1. Default Chapter

Cursed Runes Written by GlassFeathers  
  
I've been having these really strange thoughts lately...  
  
Like...Am I dreaming all this...or what?  
  
This place...I see it in my dreams...do I know this place...?  
  
Whispers...everywhere...I hear them...at that place...who are they? What is it they are trying to tell me? ...I don't understand...why...this is happening to me. ...I'm afraid...  
  
"It is almost time...don't be afraid. For I am with you...always..."  
  
"Who are you? What do you mean almost time?"  
  
"...They search for you now...but do not fear...for I am with you."  
  
"...."  
  
"Wake up now Jowy...wake up..."  
  
"Jowy? Wake up Jowy."  
  
Jowy slowly opened his eyes, the whisper still echoing through his mind.  
  
"Finally, I didn't think I would ever get you up."  
  
"Kross...I had another one of those dreams."  
  
Staring at Jowy, Kross sat down at the edge of Jowy's bed. A strange look on his face."  
  
"But this one was a little different. Before I couldn't make out this one whisper that seem to be the loudest out of them all. Kross...It spoke to me...and I could understand it now."  
  
"...."  
  
"Say something. Don't look at me like I'm crazy."  
  
Kross ran a hand through his thick brownish blond hair. He got to his feet and walked up to the window. Staring out, Kross watch the people walk down the streets of the great city Hordic. Music was playing somewhere off in a distance. It produced a soothing sound.  
  
"...Kross?"  
  
"...Did you hear that a new monster has attacked outside the gates?" Kross finally answered.  
  
Why is it that every time I talk about my dream, Kross changes the subject?  
  
Kross turned to face Jowy who was staring at him in wonder. "Well, did you?"  
  
Jowy shook his head, "No...when did this happen?"  
  
"Yesterday, many people who were outside died. This monster...it isn't like the others..."  
  
"My class was supposed to go outside yesterday, but class was canceled because Ms. Vel was really sick. So I stayed home and slept all day...I can't believe this has happened."  
  
Jowy pushed himself from his bed. He slowly made his way to his clothes. A fear sparked from within.  
  
An attack from these strange monsters wasn't uncommon. These monsters that most people call the shadows, were known through out the lands. No one really knew where they had come from or how to kill them. One touch and your soul was theirs. Most of the smaller towns were gone, destroyed from the shadows. Those who survived went to larger cities like Hordic for protection.  
  
Hordic, the capital of the magical kingdom Luk. Hordic was the largest city in the eastern part of the lands. It stood between the wetlands and Shadow's End Forest. Though protected by strong magic, the people of Hordic feared the barrier would soon fade. The shadows seemed to get stronger and the barrier weaker.  
  
"...There is talk of people leaving the city." Kross said, staring back out of the window.  
  
Jowy threw his night cloths on the floor. He sat back down on his bed, his eyes fixed on the floor, "So they're leaving because of the barrier? That magic has protected us from the shadows for years. I don't think it will fade now."  
  
"...You sound so sure."  
  
"Are you saying that you're not so sure?"  
  
"...."  
  
Jowy's face began to turn red from anger, "Kross, this is our home...it has always been our protector...are you giving up on your home?"  
  
"...No, I'm not giving up on our home Jowy, but I feel that we should leave." Kross turned back around, his face calm as usual.  
  
"That's the same as giving up!"  
  
Kross leaned up against the wall and rested his head against it. He closed his eyes, "No Jowy, that's where you're wrong."  
  
Jowy stood up from his bed, "What am I wrong about? This is our home! We just can't leave it!"  
  
"...."  
  
"Damn it Kross! We've been friends since we were little and not once have you really told me what's on your mind! I mean...you tell me things, but not what you are truly feeling."  
  
"...."  
  
Jowy shook his head in disgust, "Listen to me...I'm talking to you like a girl!"  
  
"Listen, I know how you feel. I don't want to leave Hordic, but it's getting too dangerous. Jowy, I feel it...something from afar...and it's heading here."  
  
Jowy took a step back, the fear arising again. The words of the whisper repeated in his mind. "Is it a shadow?"  
  
Kross opened his eyes and starred up at the ceiling. "I don't know, but it's coming."  
  
"...I don't know if I can leave Kross..."  
  
"...."  
  
Jowy fell to his knees. He had lost his parents, his brother and two sisters to the shadows...Hordic was the only place that held their memory. Kross was the only one Jowy had now. If Kross left, could Jowy make it through?  
  
Warm tears started to flow down Jowy's face. He couldn't help it. Hordic was all he knew, all the memories...how could he leave? His father once told him that the world outside the gates of Hordic was much different. Hordic, bound by law and magic was a peaceful city where everyone was kind and thoughtful. Outside where the laws of Hordic do not reach, lay a whole another world where people mugged, and even brutally murdered. Was that the kind of world that Jowy could live in?  
  
Jowy put a hand to his face and started to cry uncontrollably.  
  
Kross lent up and made his way to Jowy. He leaned down on a knee, resting his hand on his shoulder. "I hate it when you cry...you're a marshmallow, Jowy."  
  
Jowy gave a shaky sigh as he wiped the tears from his cheeks. "Where will we go?"  
  
Kross stood up and glanced back over to the window. "Look Jowy, people are already starting to leave. The barrier will fade. You know this deep down. We must leave Hordic behind, though we don't want to, but sometimes you have to do something that is hard for you to understand and do."  
  
"...."  
  
"There is a city near here, but we have to go through the wetlands."  
  
"Are you talking about the floating city Nosis?"  
  
Kross nodded, "Many of Hordic's people are heading there. They say some mysterious woman with unimaginable power is there and is protecting the city."  
  
"...."  
  
Kross looked down at Jowy, his face still calm, "Will you come with me?"  
  
"...I will...I'll follow you anywhere Kross...you're my best friend and the only one I have left. You leave and I'll be all alone..."  
  
"...."  
  
Jowy looked up at his friend who had his face turned away. "Kross...why don't you ever want to talk about my dream?"  
  
"...."  
  
"Everytime I mention it you stay silent or just change the subject...why?"  
  
Kross didn't answer, he turned to leave stopping in the doorway, "Leave everything, we don't need to be carrying anything with us especially if we run into a shadow and need to flee."  
  
Kross glanced at Jowy; he then turned and left Jowy to his thoughts.  
  
**** 


	2. Cursed Runes Part 2

"The barrier will not hold much longer." A voice spoke very deeply.  
  
"The people are leaving each day, they feel that our magic is no longer strong enough." A female voice said with a sigh.  
  
Volk glanced around the room, his eyes meeting with each of the council's.  
  
They all sat at the large marble table, waiting for Volk's reply.  
  
"What do you suppose we do? Leave?"  
  
"Our magic is just not strong enough anymore. If we keep getting attacks like the one yesterday, we will not hold."  
  
"...."  
  
"Sir. We must leave, we stay here we'll die."  
  
Volk slammed his hand down on the table, his dark blue eyes narrowed, "Leave! Hordic is the capital of Luk! We will not turn and run! We are not cowards!"  
  
"...But Sir..."  
  
"Silence! Don't whine! That is not the way someone should acted in this city!"  
  
"...."  
  
"Sir. Volk, I hear that a woman appeared out of nowhere and is protecting Nosis. It is said that she has the power to kill the shadows."  
  
"Really? That's interesting. Never in the long years that we have been fighting the shadows has anyone been able to kill them."  
  
The only female in the council nodded, "This could be our glimpse of hope we've been waiting so long for."  
  
"Yes, how we all prayed." A young man said looking down at the table.  
  
"So, is this where most of Hordic's people are heading?"  
  
"Yes that is correct. What will you do Sir.Volk?"  
  
"...I'm going to Nosis. I will see this mystery woman for myself. Prepare my steamship Exian and let word out that if anyone wants to leave Hordic for Nosis, then they may ride with me on Exian."  
  
The council was silent for a long moment; they all stared at Volk with worry in their eyes.  
  
"But Sir...Exian has not yet been tested. It's the first of its kind...surly you won't..."  
  
"Don't worry, I know that Exian will carry us safely. Now all of you go."  
  
Everyone got to their feet and left silently, some looking as if they were about to burst into tears.  
  
Volk sat back into his chair, his eyes wondered up to an overly large painting on the wall. An elderly woman sat in a velvet chair, her hands rested in her lap. She wore a long white dress with light purple lace. Her eyes seemed to look down at him.  
  
"My dear wife...I pray that this will be the end of our suffering...this woman, If she really does have the power to destroy the shadows...then I can finally avenge your death..."  
  
****  
  
Jowy wandered down one of many side streets in Hordic. Everyone that met  
his gaze, had fear and worry in their eyes. Children crying, people  
yelling. This wasn't the same Hordic anymore.  
  
"The magic barrier is fading rapidly. We must flee to Nosis soon." A woman said to another. Jowy glanced at them as he passed.  
  
Everywhere he looked he saw nothing but people dragging out their belongings.  
  
The thought of leaving sent a shiver down Jowy's spine. He stopped to look at Hordic's beautiful landscape. So many memories...so many good and sad memories. Jowy could feel tears starting to form from his eyes again. Will I ever see Hordic again? Will it ever be the same? ...Why can't I let go? Mother...I miss you...so much...  
  
"Jowy!"  
  
Jowy quickly wiped his tears away and turned to see Triny running up to him, her hand waving up in the air at him.  
  
"Jowy! I've been looking for you." Triny said catching her breath.  
  
She looked around, her face turning sad, "Where's Kross? He's normally with you."  
  
"I'm starting to wonder that myself. He is good when it comes to disappearing. Does it to me all the time."  
  
Triny studied Jowy for a long moment, "You alright? You look like you've been crying."  
  
Jowy turned his face away, his eyes then wondered up to the capital.  
  
"Everyone is leaving, how about you and Kross? Are you two leaving as well?"  
  
Jowy nodded, his eyes still looking up at the capital.  
  
"...I see...then we better hurry and find Kross. Words out that Sir.Volk is leaving for Nosis on his steamship Exian. Not only that, but he said that if anyone wanted to leave they could ride with him."  
  
"...The Exian flies?"  
  
Triny nodded, "That's the word. So where do you think we can find Kross? We need to find him quickly."  
  
"Don't bother, I'm here." Kross answered, walking up beside Jowy.  
  
Triny jumped back, "Whoa! Damn Kross, how do you do that?"  
  
"...What?"  
  
"Just appearing out of nowhere like that. It's a really cool trick."  
  
Kross crossed his arms against his chest and looked down at the ground. "So Volk is really going to fly Exian...?"  
  
"That's what Triny just told me. Should we brave it, knowing it could fall at any moment?"  
  
"...It's better to do it this way then risk going through the wetlands." Kross said turning towards the capital.  
  
Triny smiled as she tied her long brown hair back, "So I guess it's off to Nosis then."  
  
Jowy looked at her for a moment, "So you're coming with us? What about your father?"  
  
Triny's face sadden a little as she turned to face down the street. Her house only a half block away. She stood in silence for a short moment before turning back to Jowy, "All my life I did what my father asked of me...never once did I ever do anything for myself. I feel like I need to go with you two."  
  
Jowy starred at Triny with a blank face. For once...she was serious.  
  
"Well someone needs to keep you two out of trouble." Triny said with a laugh, as she jumped up and down like a little child would when they got something they wanted.  
  
Jowy put a hand to his head as he shook it. "Well, we can't stop you."  
  
"Then let's go." Kross said walking towards the capital.  
  
"...Kross...?" Jowy started to say, as he watched Kross disappear into a large group of wondering people.  
  
"What's wrong with him?" Triny asked stepping up beside Jowy.  
  
"...I don't know. He's been acting strange all day."  
  
"Hmmm...Oh well, Kross will always be Kross, I'll never figure him out," Triny said grabbing a hold of Jowy, "come on, and let's get after him!"  
  
****  
  
"But father Exian has never flown! You can't..."  
  
Volk gently pushed his blind daughter Viv to the side, "I'm sorry Viv, I must do this...I must meet with this women."  
  
Viv shook her head, "Father...I had another vision, something horrible is going to happen."  
  
Volk put his hands on his only daughter's shoulders, "I'm sorry, I know this is hard, but you must understand...I have to go."  
  
"Then please take me with you."  
  
"What! Out of the question, I can't possibly let you come along."  
  
"...Why? Because I'm blind? Father...your always treating me like I'm helpless. Why? I've been blind all my life, and I accept that, but father I've gained a power in replacement of my sight...the power to see visions in my mind, a power where I can see people's auroras...so I'm not...helpless."  
  
"..."  
  
"I can see you right now father...not through my eyes, but through my mind."  
  
Volk turned away, "My mind is made up, your not coming Viv...I'm sorry."  
  
Volk started to make his way out of the room when he turned to look at Viv, "You're all I have left...if something should happen...I can't lose you Viv."  
  
Volk's lips started to tremble as he shut the door to Viv's room.  
  
Viv stood in silence; the echo of voices from the hallway seemed to float all around the room. Viv suddenly felt a force; she fell upon the couch, her hands to her face. A vision started to form into her mind. Viv let out a moan, the vision seeming to hurt her.  
  
A long moment passed, Viv sat breathing heavily. Visions seemed to take a lot of strength from her. Not knowing when a vision would come, Viv always tried to be alone, for when a vision came she went in what she calls a 'Vision Attack'. Those of the lower council felt that Viv should be locked away, for they believe that she was possessed by demons. If it weren't for her father being the head of the council, they would have done so a long time ago.  
  
Viv finally caught her breath, That woman...why do I keep getting visions of that woman...and who is this other I keep seeing...? 


End file.
